From Fake Hero to Faction Hero
by ideasthatican'twrite
Summary: What can happen when a certain purple haired shota who have stand and fight equal against a God is thrown in a world were their God is dead? and with a great power up because of an strange chain of events? Rated M because is MGQ and HSDXD together with a little of paranoia, please R&R and see you later (on hiatus because I'm having existential crisis over this fic)
1. Prologue

Authors note:Yes, this is a crossover between Monster Girl Quest and HSDXD, but, who is the guy (except me) that comes here searching for this type of crossover, so I'm posting as a fanfiction instead of a crossover, sorry for any grammar mistake, English is not my best one (is portuguese), and let's get this show on the road.

-hello-: talking

"hello": thoughts

**hello**:me

* * *

Chapter one: A whole new world.

(Luka P.O.V.)

How.

Just... How.

How was she able to recover from all of the injuries?

Not a second ago she was still injured from all that battle.

But now... it's all gone

How was she able to recover from all of that like it was nothing?

My, Alice, Micaela, everyone's effort was all gone.

I didn't finished charging Quadruple Giga and Alice is about to black out from tanking all of that attacks.

How am i supposed to fight against this?

-It's beautiful isn't, one drop and bom, good as new, thanks my luck that those two vials has simply fallen from the sky that night-.

-What?-

-But don't worry Luka, once I finish Alice and your foolish attempt to uprising against me, I will let you use one of those, and then you will be all mine, ahh, but I shouldn't be thinking about this right now, let's finish first your lamia friend, shall we?

"Damn, Ilias is back to 100%, Alice is about to faint, and I think I won't be able to charge the rest o the QG, what can I do?

-Lu..ka-

-Uh?-

\- don't...give up, we can still make it-

"She's right, I can't give up, not when we already got so far, even if is against this I can't lose hope, we must find a way, Alice already put her dark energy in angel halo, but She's barely standing still, what are we suppose to do, what we can... Its not a question of 'we', isn't, it's what 'i' can do, what am I prepared to do, i already came to this battle with the thought that i probably would die here by the holy erosion, I guess i was right, but i will try my best to bring Ilias with me if this is how is supposed to end, I won't let her rebuild this world to her liking, I'm sorry Alice, I won't be able to get out of here with tou"

\- Yes, we can't give up, but you can't fight anymore, I take from here, you get out-

-WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU CAN'T FIGHT HER ALONE, YOU'LL DIE.-

-I know, but I just finished charging my quadruple giga, I just need to get close for a point blank attack-

-NO, not for a God damn second I will agree to let you here alone, we can do this, together, we jus need t-

-I'm sorry Alice.-

-wha-mmph?!-

"I swear Alice, i wish that i get out of this together with you, i wish that i would be able to cherish a future with you, travel around the world again, see what we accomplish, live a good life, but I can't, not with the risk of failing here, or find a way to get out here but with the risk of another attack, but for one of us live in the world we're so close to get, the other will have to sacrifice his life, I'm sorry, but, at least, remember this words"

-I love you-

Focusing as much as energy as I could, I managed to open a portal just enough to make Alice pass by, now, is only me and ilias, I have to make this fast, I'm starting to lose control of the quadruple giga, stabilizing 6 elements I freaking hard, but it have to be enough for me to get close to Ilias, I can't afford to miss this, even if is have to be a point blank attack, I will take her down with me, lucky mine that she is just standing there doing nothing, even after all this talk.

Is now or never, I have to make this go in the right way, or it will be al in vain, only one chance, I need to get close to her.

-Uau, what's wrong Luka, did you fainaly see how foolish was all this attack against me, how good, it is already a good point to you for taking that disgusting lamia out of here, now be a good boy and come here so I can proced with your punishment for defying me.-

Yes, that's is the chance I was needing, I just need to hold to energies stable enough to not lose power in the multiplier, 6 energies, each one of them multiplying the other, this has to be enough, the only problem is that angel halo is appearing to not be able to hold al this energy, I'm telling the sword crack on my hand, but this is not a problem, even if I need to use my fist, all I need to do is get all this energy in her face.

And that's what happened.

-Why aren't you dropping your sword Luka?-

-BECAUSE I WILL NOT GIVE UP-

In a mad dash to close our distance, I managed to get her by surprise, but the sudden sprint made the hilt broke from the rest of the sword, but I managed to bring all the energy into my fist.

-Take this, ELEMENT PUNCH!-UGH-

I managed to hit her, right in the heart (if she had one), but the sudden movement made her act on instinct, making a tentacle pierce my heart as well.

-Lu..Luka...w..why?

-Because I won't let you remake the world, (spit blood) I will stop you no matter what it takes.

All the energy focused in my punch reacted someway with the dark/holy mixture in Ilias body, and this reaction was forming at the end of mid fist, behind Ilias body, but what happened was something I would never expect.

A ball , with such compressed energy that if I would compare it with some other, I would say is the same as the concentrated mass that generated everything, the universe, Ilias, The First, everything.

And there was two of them.

The other was forming at the end of the tentacle that was piercing my body, I didn't know if was the blood loss or the fact the two balls were draining our energies as fast as race horse, but Ilias and I were slowly reaching the end of our lives.

And this is what I wanted. If you didn't count the fact of what happened next.

The two balls of energy exploded.

The first one that exploded was the one behind Ilias, and she took all of the blast, disintegrating her, but the strange was what happened after this.

I suddenly felt...refreshed, all of the fatique was gone, like all that battle never happened, and i felt...stronger too, and a strange rift has opened in heaven.

But before I could dive deep in those thoughts, the other ball behind me exploded as well, but somehow I wasn't killed, no, the feelings I was having before only got stronger, and the hole in my chest was recovered.

The last thing I seen before blacking out from the impact was my body thrown into the rift

_**Scene change**_

-Let's go home Asia-

Issei Hyoudou, know as a member of the pervert trio of Kuo Academy, annnn**nnnnnd you already know what happened till here don't you, i don't need to have the work of resuming the first 5 episodes of the anime dosen't, if not, at least have a quick of the quick resume, Issei is killed, become a devil, yadda yadda, befriend Asia, yadda yadda, Asia is killed too and becomes a devil, yadda yadda, good? Do i need to say more? No? Thanks, so let's just jump into what we are waiting here alright. Here comes Luka soooooo BACK ON TRACK.**

***insert rewind effect***

-Let's go home Asia.-

-Alright-

But before any of them could get up, an earthquake shakes the building, and close to the hidden set of stairs that was behind an altar, a rift was opening, and from said rift, a boy, in his mid-teens, his hair mostly purple, except for a few blonde wicks in his front hair, with a battered chestplace, and two broken swords, fell from it, giving a loud thud when his back finded the ground.

-Bu..buchou, do you know what this is?-

\- , koneko?-

A small shake of her head was her response.

-What should we do, Rias-sama.- The now devil-nun asked worried.

-Let's bring him with us, he should know what happened for this to happen, Kiba, Akeno, can you?-

-Yes Buchou.- Replied her knight and queen as their were approaching the strange boy to bring him to their club house.

* * *

**YES, Finished the prologue, could thought of a way to introduce Luka and i think i did it in a good way (i think), soooo that's the introduction, write a review if you have an idea that can be interesting (because i have ideas, i just don't know how to write them), or have a better idea for a title, Thank you for reading this, have a good day, be safe, eat your vegetables and see you another time, bye!.**


	2. Notes and Chapter 1

**AN:Uau, 100 views, that's something, for someone that just write this as a way to put ideas in a 'paper' for later projects, that's quite the attention, thank you, so alright, let's try to make this a good story.**

**Last chapter ended with our favorite, naive, Chuck Norris prototype, shota arriving in the DXD universe, but his appearance was different, blonde wick? That's something, if you play the game, you can guess what this means, don't you, if not, well, you finally can have an excuse to have an Japanese h-game that the story is more worth than the 18 content, this probably won't be a new chapter, just a note with what i plan to do and some ideas that can...spicy, for a lack of better word, the DXD events, if i decide to make this a new chapter as well, i will still let that part, so let's start making notes:**

**"a boy, in his mid-teens"**

**-the game never says Luka real age (but he is at least younger than 21), so, given the fact that the angel genes in him must have retarded his aging, I'll say that he is 18 with the appearance of someone with 13-14 years (since in the game Luka is not a minor, or their minor laws are different than ours).**

**"some blonde wick in his hair"**

**-If you already play the game (for the story, must point), you should know what this means, if you don't, I'll say, but don't forget to still play the game. This means Luka have GOD POWERS in him (if the holy erosion can change his body, why not assimilate Illias make him gain some of her looks, and no, no hermaphrodite, i'm not THAT crazy), this will not be a instant power up, it will be gradual, but this will make him able to reach certain..things (if you know about the paradox series, i'm talking about Judgment and WorldBreaker Luka).**

**Guess this was the only points i was wanting to say, now let's go to the mixed element:**

**-Since there's no elemental spirits in DXD (as far as i know), luka abilities with the spirits (Devastating Gale, Wild Lands, Serene Mind, Purgatory Flames, Quadruple Giga), will work like the Evil Pieces powers, the more belief you put, it becomes more stronger, and it will all come from him, not by external force.**

**-Luka angels power will recieve a boost, since Illias essence is now in him, his body is now able to fully use his angel powers, his powers will no longer eat away his 'mortal' body, speaking of Illias, in the final of the game, her body becomes a mixture of holy/dark energy, and now all of that was put into Luka body, guess what? Now Luka is a insanely huge Ying/Yang battery, but i still don't know how the dark energy will work in the DXD universe, if is gonna be the Devil energy but with another name, if is gonna be a more primitive version of the Devil energy, if is gonna be something entirely new, i still don't know. am i getting a little too far with Luka overpowerness? it is weird that i'm planing to make him able to take two Kokabiel by the time of Rise Rating Game? Well... First story first mistakes isin't, it isin't isin't?**

**I will leave like this for now, if i can make a new chapter, i will put it together with this notes, if not, i will not have a new a chapter, because ideas and time are something that is a little hard to me, except laziness, who will be my darkest enemy to make this story happen.**

**thank you for your time in reading this, hope you like the ideas, have a good day, evening, night, be safe while driving or walking around, and see you some other time, tchaaaaand let's go with chapter 1. And you know how it works:**

-hello-:** talking**

"hello":** thoughts**

_hello:_ **other languages**** (only for a moment)**

(hello)**: notes**

**hello: me**

**Disclaimer: i don't MGQ nor HSDxD, the only thing i own is this story and the unesseary and questionable title of being the first one to make this crossover. And the characters are gonna be a little (or have a big) OOCness, because kepping things close to the original is something i won't be able to do.**

**_Two days later_**

-Are you sure you can't do nothing more to help him Asia?-

-Unfortunately i can't Buchou, Twilight Healing only cure physical injuries, his body his at his best condition, any fatigue he have is a mental one.-

-But still, i wonder how longer we will have to wait for him to wake up-

As Rias was wondering what to do about the strange boy, the rest of the perrage, after their school is over, was reuniting in their clubhouse.

-Any news about the boy condition, Buchou?-

-No Issei, unfortunately he is still sleeping.-

-Damn, there's nothing that we can't do to help him?

A shake of her head was the only response

-_ ..ugh.-_

-He's waking up!- Asia proclaimed happily

-_We..where am i?-_

Sorry but, what did you say?

-_What do you mean? aren't you understanding what am i saying? And seriously were am i? I don't remember any place like this even in Grand Noah or in Grangold.-_

Ok, apparently he can understand what we are saying but we can't understand what he's saying, what do we so?- Asked Rias.

-Maybe we should try notes, if he can can understand our words he probably can understand our writing too?- Suggested Kiba.

-Ok, guess it can be a good idea.- Rias said while writing something and giving it to Luka

**(this conversation will be only between Luka and Rias)**

(Do you can understand what is written here?)

(_Y__es, but can you understand mine?)_

A little, but after a time i think we will be able to speak in your language)

-How? New languages can't be learned in minutes.-

-Then how did you managed to say something in our language?-

-I..don't know? whatever am i saying is just coming out in your language, it's strange because i don't know your language, but I'm hearing and saying like i know but i don't.-

-Yeah, but i guess we can let it for another moment, now i will need you to answer some questions.-

-Ok, i have some questions myself, hope you can answer it.-

-Alright, first one: your name?

-Luka. Yours?

-Rias Gremory. Only Luka?

-Yes. Were am i?-

-Kuoh City, Japan.

-What!? What do you mean 'Japan'?

-I mean Japan, Country, is in Asia, one of the 5 continents, From were you are Luka?-

-I'm from Illias Village in Illias Continent, one one of the 3 continents...- "Could she really be talking the truth when she said that somehow i was send to another world, is she's right it then how am i supposed to go back to my Word, if she can't answer the next question i am screwed." -...Do you someone who is called Monster Lord?-

-No, or you are from another word, or you hit your head hard when you fell from that rift, because the only tauthority that we have here is the Four Maous for the Devils, God and the Archangels for the Angels, Presidents for the Human's, and the leader of the Youkais for the Youkais, and speaking of rifts, what was that rift that you fell from?-

-Uff, prepare something because that's will be a long story.-

**(end of Q&A between Luka and Rias)**

Luka then proceeded in telling the entire story of his world and his story (expect his and Alice 'moments' and his angel heritage) as well, from since the beginning to the fight against Illias.

Is not a surprise to say that everyone in the room was impressed by the story that Luka was telling, not just the one about his world (which we must state that Issei didn't make any comment about said monster from that world, considering what getting laid there can cause to you), but also by Luka adventure, whose reactions were the best one, going from impressed of what a 'human' was able to do in such a young age, to shocked (or almost mental breakdown for Asia) at learning what the God of his world was doing.

-Damn, that's quite the story you're carrying there Luka. And you seem to have taken pretty well the fact that you isn't in the same world you were used to be.-

-Those two days i spend out was well spent, or i was growing insane or all my repressed emotions have created an alter personality, because i was talking with me during those two days-

-Talking with yourself like asking yourself questions and searching questions, or...-

-I mean having a conversation with myself, there's was another me and i was talking with him, he kind of summarized the events that lead me to this situation and has given me time to process everything, so i could talk with anyone in this world without freaking out. Now i just don't know what to do, even though this world is years ahead of mine, i doubt that is enough to discover this type of transportation.-

-Well, while you're at it, why not live with us until we can get a way to send you back to your world?-

-What!?

* * *

**Damn, took me some time to finish this, well, technically is not my fault, at the same time it is something called MY COMPUTER CRASHED 4 TIME WHILE I WAS WRITING THIS, i couldn't come with how to proceed from this without a little time skip, so i'm gonna stop the chapter here. Make your review if you want, thanks for reading this and see you in another chapter, adeus.**


End file.
